Enterprise software systems have traditionally been built with user interfaces that are accessible from personal computers or mobile workstations. For instance, an ERP system traditionally comes with a desktop-based Graphical User Interface (GUI). Alternatively, there are hosted solutions that require a web browser to access the enterprise data. The use of an enterprise system usually requires a direct connection to the system. That is why, use of these enterprise systems is, at present, limited to users with an access to a desktop or a mobile workstation.
This restriction poses three major problems for information workers. First, information workers are often mobile and demand to have access to their enterprise data without requiring them to use a computer. Second, for users with a laptop, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) hotspots or other forms of network connectivity are often hard to find, expensive, and require users to carry additional forms of authentication to get access to their local company networks. Third, some information workers spend a majority of their time traveling, either between business appointments or to and from customer sites. This time would be utilized more productively if information workers had access to their enterprise data and use the time to further prepare for a business meeting.
Enterprise companies provide mobile solutions as additional means of accessing their enterprise information systems. These solutions usually run on PDAs, Tablet PCs, or smart phones, and allow information workers to access company enterprise systems via these devices.
Most of these solutions are proprietary and are limited to the hardware platform hosting these solutions. Furthermore, these solutions are only useful when the user is actively interacting with the mobile device. In some cases, it is not possible for mobile users to interact with the mobile device as they may be actively involved in other activities at the same time (such as driving a car). With increasing costs of network connectivity, it is also expensive for users to pay for accessing their enterprise system when mobile.